


Lost His Love To Death

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	Lost His Love To Death

Sho was down on his knees, his hands were formed into fists, and his body was shaking really hard. He bit his lower lips, trying hard to contain his overflowing emotions. His face was blood red and his tears were dropping freely to the floor.

Even though he opened his eyes as wide as he could, he couldn't see much since his vision was blurry as hell. He mashed his fist to the floor repeatedly, emitting inhumane voices while doing so.

 _My lover has gone_ , his heart ached as he repeated the thought over and over again in his brain, _my lover has gone forever_.  
 _My dearest lover that I love so much. My.._

"Masaki..," he let the name slipped through his lips. He let the sadness seeped into his heart, "Masaki.."  
He sobbed, quivering uncontrollably, "MASAKIIIIIIIII!!"

Sho put his temple to the floor and cried his heart out. He wailed. He weeped. He mourned.

The whole room was silent. Terribly silent. Grudgingly silent.  
 _Suspiciously_ silent.

"Ano.. Sakurai san," a man approached him and crouched next to him. A hand landed on Sho's back and Sho looked up, tears still covering his face.  
"As a man.. who lost his lover to the death.. uh.. I can feel your sadness. I can feel your pain. I can feel how excruciated you are. But.."

Sho stared confusedly.  
 _But.. what?_

"But it was _'Misaki',_ Sakurai san, not _'Masaki'_ ," the man added. He was in the brink of laughing out loud when he added, "I believe you love Masaki san _that much_ , Sakurai san, but the character that you love here is _'Misaki'_."

Sho gaped. He glanced to his Masaki - his pretty much _alive_ Masaki - who was nearly rolling on the floor from laughing at one of the corner.

Sho could only hide his blush as stifled laughter filled the room. Staffs, managers, _Masaki_ \- all laughed at him and his accidental declaration of undying love.

He was sure it would be Masaki's favorite subject to talk about for the next eternity.


End file.
